Birdhunting
by Triaxx2
Summary: When an odd hero gets premonitions involving Hawkgirl, Lantern takes him, Supergirl, and Zatanna to find Hawkgirl. But who else is looking for her? COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I only own the original characters from this story, all others are property of others.

This is a slightly AU fic, the only major differences, being that Supergirl is eighteen, and that she no longer lives with the Kents. The only other difference is that my characters exist here.

Scene Shift

The wall buckled. Normally, this wouldn't have been remarkable, even considering that it was a space station. It was, after all Wonder Woman's quarters on the station. This time, it was remarkable because I happened to be what caused it to buckle. More properly, it was Diana slamming me against the wall that did it.

"What in Hera's name did you think you were doing?" She screamed.

"sokwjer;lk" Came my reply. It wasn't what I was trying to say, but she had her hand around my throat, and so it was hard to speak.

"What did you say?" She snapped. She let go, and I slumped to the floor. She must have noticed me turning purple. "Well, Adam?"

Yes. My name is Adam. I know, it's not much of a secret identity. I really wanted to be Superman, but I found out the name was copyright.

"I said, you asked me to." I replied, rubbing my throat as I stood. She glared at me.

"Why would I ask you, of all people, to kiss me?" She growled. I blinked.

"I haven't the slightest idea, why don't you tell me?" I asked. She was about to reply, when there was knock on the door.

"Open." Diana snapped. It did so, sliding up, and in walked...Wonder Woman. From the waist up anyway. Below that.

"Supergirl." Diana sighed. Kara Kent grinned.

"Hello me." She replied in a voice that sounded exactly like Wonder Woman.

"I'm going to get you for this." I promised. She simply grinned, and darted away. "Diana, I'm sorry." I apologised.

"You should be. Now, go!" She pointed at the door. I nodded solemnly, and walked out. Standing in the hallway, was Flash, and Green Arrow. They both grinned at me.

Scene Shift

"I don't want to fight you." The voice came from within the cowl, almost silently. The huge thug heard it though.

"But you see traitor, I want to fight with you." He drew back his fist, and took a sharp swing at her. She twisted free the grasp of his compatriot, so that the punch hit the smaller man, rather than her. The man dropped like he'd been hit by a truck. "Hold still." The big man snapped, and reached for her.

"Fine, you want a fight, you've got one." She gripped the mace, at her side, and swung it up, smashing him in the chin. Wings spread out, as she rose, and pulled her weapon around, bashing him in the head again. He toppled back. As he hit, she fought the urge to kill him. She settled to the ground, lifted her cloak, and lifted into the air, sweeping out into the jungle. A young man lifted a camera, and clicked the shutter. As she vanished, he displayed it on the back of his digital camera. He stowed the camera, and then stepped back into the shadows.

Scene Shift

"This is unacceptable." Dent, also known as Two-face, snarled, driving his fist through the wood of the desk. It was made of dead wood, a tree destroyed in a thunderstorm, the only kind his associates would allow. Poison Ivy glared at him, though he didn't notice. She held out her right hand, and Harley Quinn placed in it her fist gun. Poison Ivy aimed, and fired, the boxing glove knocking Dent out cold on the floor. Ivy passed it back.

"Even disagreeing with his treatment of his furniture, I'm afraid I have to agree with Mister Dent." She said calmly. The arranged Villians, including the three mentioned before nodded. Except Metallo, who was as usual, snoring. With Dent in the center, they villians were arranged in a semi-circle out wards, around a podium. Harley Quinn, to the right of Ivy, who was to Dent's right, was next to the snoring Metallo. Further down, Brainiac, and Bizarro sat next to each other. Quinn, remarkably, was the only one that considered that a dubious seating arrangement. At the far end, Bane sat, watching quietly. Everyvillion, with the exception of Bizarro, had insisted he be seated there. The idea being that he'd grab for Bizarro first, and give the rest a chance to escape. Naturally, Bizzaro was not impressed with that plan, but since they out-numbered him, and included Metallo, he agreed, on the condition that Brainiac sit next to him. Why exactly wasn't clear. To Dent's right, sat the Penguin, Star Sapphire, the Joker, and Copperhead. Joker had, oddly enough, insisted on NOT, being seated next to, that weirdo, as he called the Penguin. There had been a fight with Harley over her sitting with Ivy, which Ivy had solved by appealing to Jokers softer side. As well as growing her namesake on his nose. The Ultra-humanite sat on the side opposing Bane and Bizzaro, with Killer Croc between him, and the lesser species as he put it. That caused a certain amount of friction. Before them, stood a villian that they all recognized, and refused to fight with, because he was infact immortal. Vandal Savage.

"It is not my fault, so do not complain to me, my dear associates." He replied. He was a smooth talker, Ivy had to give him that. "I do present a solution to the problem though. There is one being, who knows things about the Justice League, that none of us do. The only reason I have not mentioned this before, is because this person was formerly missing. She has been found." He smiled. Ivy shivered. She was very much glad she was not the object of that smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Walls are hard. It was something that after the first time most people decide. Since this was the second wall today I'd been crushed against, I decided it now. Green Lantern grunted.

"You're not focused. What's the problem?" He asked. It wasn't a kind tone of voice. I sighed.

"I'm getting premonitions again. I've mentioned how distracting those are." I replied. "This time, it's a betrayal."

"Again?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes, but this time, there's something different. It's tinged, by an aura." I shook my head, trying to clear out the images. A fresh one almost instantly replaced them. I buckled under the emotions of it, dropping to my knees. But this time, I was able to associate a name to the visions. "Hawkgirl."

"What did you just say?" Green Lantern asked. I blinked, not remembering.

"I said something?" I asked. He nodded.

"You said Hawkgirl. It was very clear." There was pain in his voice as he spoke, and that spoke volumes to me. Supergirl, who was watching, what was supposed to be a combat demonstration, gasped. She rose and crossed the floor, offering a hand I took gratefully.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." I apologized to John, as Supergirl put my arm over her shoulders. Of all people, we knew what each others powers did to the other better than almost anyone. We'd been hit with a ray that swapped our powers for a time, so we were well familiar with what the other could do. "I'll have to continue this another day." Supergirl half-drug me from the room. Lantern simply stared.

"Excuse me, might I be of service?" John spared a glance a J'onn.

"Yes, you're close enough." He replied, and smashed J'onn with a massive green energy mace.

Scene Shift

"Tell me, why me?" Hawkgirl asked. The man laying on the rock next to her shrugged.

"I have no idea my lady. Perhaps because you look so much like those that tried to destroy Earth?" The tribesman responded in his navtive language. "Is it possible Shayera, that you do this to yourself?" He looked over at her, seeing her blush at the use of her name.

"What do you mean?" She asked challengingly.

"Could it be that you look for these fights, as a way of punishing yourself for walking away from them? From him?" He asked directly. He knew she wouldn't kill him. When she'd arrived, she'd attacked him, to prove to the elders that she was worthy of being allowed to stay an become a member of the clan. They knew of what she'd done, and did not care, as long as she fought. When she did, and was defeated, they accepted her. They revealed a number of archers in the trees. Had she won, she would have been killed. She asked why. The answer, was that they knew how powerful a warrior she was, but by losing, which they had seen her do on purpose, she proved that she was human. Ignoring the wings, the elder had said with a small smile.

"I suppose, but..." She trailed off, not sure what she meant. He laid a hand on her arm, as if brother to sister. Unlike usual, she didn't brush it off.

"Sister of my blood, ask yourself, is there a reason, that you left, or is it simply because you felt they would never trust you again?" He asked this with the seriousness he felt it deserved. She stopped.

"I see." She patted his hand absently, and rose, then leapt into the air, sweeping the ground slightly as she floated up to the tree tops.

"Chi'ambi?" Another tribesman called softly. It was his name, and it meant windstalker. Apt, he thought wryly, considering what he could do. Chi, as Hawkgirl called him, identified the speaker as Nrusa, his younger brother.

"Yes Nrusa." He called back. "I'm alone." He added, knowing his brother was nervous to the point of near disability around Shayera. The young man appeared around the corner of the pathway.

"I wanted to speak with you, on an urgent matter. Some of the militants are pushing the council, to throw out the lady." He never used her name, no matter how she tried to persuade him.

"I know, and I've told her. She doesn't seem to care." Chi replied.

"No, I mean they are in the process of doing it right now." Nrusa replied, a sense of fear, and urgency in his voice. Chi turned, and vanished. Nrusa stared a moment. He'd never witnessed his brothers powers personally, though knew of what he could do. Nrusa spun on his heel, and charged back down the path. He reached the council circle, just as his brother reformed on the spot.

"Just what is the meaning of this." Chi snarled, and it was, everyone knew, a rhetorical question. Chi didn't ask questions, unless he already knew the answers. "Hawkgirl came to us for sanctuary. As was our custom, she fought for it, and lost. As victor, it is my right to decide her fate. I decided she should live, and be free to leave or stay as she saw fit. What right have you to attempt to throw her out?"

"We are the elder council, and we make all decisions that effect this tribes future. Whether the one known as Shayera Hol may stay, is one of these decisions. Chi, you granted her freedom to come and go. Once she was freed, she came under our power. She will obey." The oldest, and leader of the council replied.

"I will challenge the council then, and fight on her behalf." Chi snarled. The elder lifted his hand.

"Why would you fight for this outsider?" The elder asked.

"Because I was in her position once. I was exiled from this tribe when I learned of my powers, and cast out. I returned, and one stood on my behalf. She is not of our people, but I will stand for her to become one." He snapped. Nrusa gasped. He'd never heard his brother this vehement in anything except defending the village.

"That is not your problem." Hawkgirl said, as she landed softly. "I will leave. I do not wish to cause dissension." She turned to Chi. "I thank you for your offer, but as with the others, I cannot break free of my past. I am seen as a traitor once, and will always be seen as one. I'll gather my things, and leave." She turned, and leapt into the air, winging up to her home.

"You are damned." Chi snapped as he pointed at the nine members of the elder council. "I damn this council, and all who sit upon it. When she leaves, so shall I, and when this tribe is destroyed, it shall be upon you. I bid you good-bye." Fire had lanced around his arm as he spoke, and died when he lowered arm. He turned, and vanished again. Nrusa felt a wind blow past him.

Scene Shift

"I hate planes." Harley Quinn muttered. "Especially turbulent ones." She walked to the railing of the airport, and leaned over it. There came the sound of vomiting to Ivy's ears. They had been sent, along with Vandal Savage, and Bane to hunt down, and bring in Hawkgirl. Savage had found her, after tracing a picture sent over the internet, back to it's photographer, one James T. Olsen, on assignment for the Daily Planet. He was supposed to be covering an agricultural expo, but had seen the former-heroine flying by. He knew that Clark Kent, was a big fan and had sent him the picture, out of friendship. Vandal had made sure it never got there. There was a bang from inside the plane.

"Careful with those bags Bane dear, we need that stuff." Ivy called sweetly.

"Sorry." Came the muttered reply.

"I have lived since the dawn of time, and I'm still working with Neanderthals." Vandal moaned.

"May I call you Vandal?" Ivy asked. He nodded. "Vandal dear, how exactly are we going to catch her? I've battled her only once, but my jaw is still sore from it."

"That is why I brought along those bags. I trust you can manage orchids my dear?" She nodded. "Excellent. I will plant in the orchids, a smell, that is designed specifically to knock out her species. When she smells them, it will put her down, and we can extract the information at our leisure. We will destroy the Justice league, from the inside out." He smiled. Ivy shuddered at that smile. Harley was shuddering, though that was from nausea.

"Then one last question my dear, what is Bane for?" She pointed at the hulking villian. Vandal smiled.

"To carry things." He replied with a smug smile. The four villians crossed the tarmac, as the entire strip retracted into the jungle, and the pilot parked the plane in a hangar concealed to one-side. Savage explained that this was one his privately owned airstrips, that he maintained for high profile clients who didn't want to be seen flying in.

"Villians?" Harley asked with a flat expression.

"Exactly." Savage replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Angelic Temptress: I couldn't get it to recognize anything else.

DS: That's why I wrote this.

Scene shift

Even I get tired of repetitive jokes, but this thing with the walls, was really ridiculous. The only problem, was that this time, I wasn't flying towards the wall, it was flying towards me. Where they'd dug this neanderthal up, was really beyond me, but J'onn had said stop him, so... The wall hit me like a ton of bricks. Which is what it was. I focused my mind, and called forth my powers. Being a member, of what the Justice League jokingly referred to as it's wizard corp, I am able to use magic. Unlike Zatanna, and Dr. Fate, I don't need any incantations to control, and focus the power. I simply require my will. The wall hit me, and I hit it back. The dust settled, as Killer Croc charged. I met him half way, with a flying chunk of the wall, and slammed him against another one. He reached out the sides, and smashed the wall, so that he and the piece I hit him with flew through the crumbled wall. A couch came flying out of the room, but I raised my hand, and swept it aside, with a crosswind. A movement caught my eye, and Flash slid to a stop. He grinned. Behind him, a hole appeared in the air, from which stepped someone I recognized. The Teen Titan, Raven.

"What's she doing here?" I snapped. She glared at me.

"I could ask the same about him." Came the sardonic reply. Flash waved his hands, but neither of us was really paying attention.

"I'm here, because I'm a member of the Justice League not the kiddy pool." I snarled.

"Oh really, they let you out of your play pen?" She retorted. Flash bolted into motion. First grabbing Raven's belt, then my collar,as the building overhead began to collapse ontop of us. He stopped just short of the rubble.

"Can you two please just can it for the time being please?" He asked, then turned, and raced back towards Killer Croc. I glanced at Raven.

"Where's the fun in that?" She glared, and lifted her arm, breaking off a streetlight. I know for a fact she flew it through where I was standing on purpose. She wrapped it around Killer Croc, but he snapped it. He picked up the pieces and threw them, tripping Flash. He tumbled into a nearby building, and I stepped in. Energy formed in the air, and then swirled around Killer Croc, slowly creeping up his limbs, as he fought to break free. It moved with him as he tried, until he was completely covered, except his nose. With a twist of my wrists, I solidified it, drawing dust and debris around him, leaving him only able to breath for the moment. Draining as it was I dropped straight to my knees. Killer Croc didn't move though. The police arrived a moment later and stared, laughing.

"I think we'll need a wrecker." One remarked. Flash laughed, rubbing his head. As he helped me to my feet, I noticed Raven was gone.

"How about dinner? My treat?" He answered my grin with one of his own.

Scene Shift

John Stewart, the Green Lantern, dropped to the ground, and sighed. He needed to remember to thank Superman for the use of his fortress. It was a useful place to think, since he was one of the few capable of entering on his own. He was fairly sure Batman could, and knew Wonderwoman, and Supergirl could, but the rest had their own homes, and those that didn't usually stayed on the New Watchtower complex. In either case, since Superman was assisting in clean up efforts from an earthquake, John was alone with his thoughts. After a moment, he stood up, since the floor was made of ice, and therefore, rather chilly. As he walked, he thought back, over his adventures with Hawkgirl. What stood out in his mind in particular, was aboard the watchtower, while he was injured. The kiss was the beginning of their romance. Admittedly, it hadn't gone terribly much farther before the Thanagarians arrived, and certain, problems arose. One of which, had been involving the fact that they were different species, but according to Hawkgirl, that was only a psychological problem. Of his. Of course that she was a traitor, or was she, against earth, was part of it. That was something he was torn on. She seemed loyal to both the Thanagar, and Earth, but when the interests conflicted, she sided with Earth. That gave her points in his eyes, though most of the others hadn't been able to see past her betrayal. He sighed. In his eyes, she'd never betrayed anyone, except her own race. As for her planet, well, as far as he was concerned, she could consider Earth her home. He didn't know how the others would feel about it, but he would fight for her, and knew she would fight for herself. With that out of the way, only his feelings, finding her, and Adam's premonitions stood in his way. The first was the most complicated, but something he couldn't sort out until he found her. The second was only slightly problematic, since he could find her if he wanted. The third, was something to consider. Most of the other magic users he knew, considered Adam to be a very odd person, to the point that Batman wouldn't even talk with him. The problem was, that he was usually right. He once predicted, that Flash would come around a corner, trip on the floor, crash into Wonder Woman, and then Superman. At the time, the corridor was empty. A few seconds later, Diana had stepped around a corner, Superman out of a room, and Flash had barreled around the corner, slid on a patch of over-waxed floor, bounced off a wall, Wonder Woman, and ended up in Superman's lap. John had made it a point to take him seriously after that.

"If he's right, then either she's going to betray us, or she already has." John stood, and the aura surrounded him. "Even if not, I still have to find her. But I'm not going alone." He rose from the floor, turned, and flew out.

Scene Shift

"Please, if you leave, we are doomed, we have been cursed." The old man pleaded. Hawkgirl grunted, as she stuffed her clothes into a bag, and zipped it. As she turned to retrieve a carving, she bumped into one of the old men. She found herself blocked from the door.

"Listen very carefully." She said, grabbing her mace. "Either you get out of my way, or I'm going to use my tree feller on you." She hefted the mace, brandishing it at an empty room. With a slight smile, she reached for the carving, whistling. Oddly, her arm was stopped. For a moment, she thought she'd missed one of the elders and turned to give him a piece of her mind. She found herself face to face with Nrusa. :Chi's younger brother.: She thought, putting a name to the face.

"What?" She asked. She wasn't sure she'd get an answer, since he was almost always tongue tied around her. She was therefore surprised, and mystified when he leaned forwards and kissed her. It was very quick, and nothing like those she had gratefully shared with Green Lantern, but like those, it inspired something deep inside her to react. Nrusa flew through the air, with sufficient force to break the wall, and send both flying into the stream that ran through the village. Hawkgirl stuck her head out the new window. "Next time, ask!" She called as he floated down stream. She turned back to the room.

"You didn't have to send him flying you know. He only wanted to convince you to stay." Chi said with a smile. The young tribesman laughed. "He flys well though, doesn't he?"

"Yes, he does. What is this about curses?" She asked, finally managing to pick up the carving. She set it in her suitcase, she'd brought the suit case containing clothes, this time it was reserved for the fragile things she carried.

"I told the council that when you left, so will I. I told them they are damned, and that they, and this tribe will be destroyed, and it will be upon them that it happened. They obviously believed it, because they came to plead for you to stay." He replied.

"Remove the curse, it was time for me to move on anyway, I was delaying it, and they simply helped me to move it along. They should not suffer for aiding me, even if aid was not their intention." She smiled, and laid the back of her hand on his cheek, then turned, and zipped her suitcase. She put her bag on her back, nestled between her wings, hefted her suitcase in her left hand, and her mace in her right. "Thank you for your kindness." She smiled, bowed, and leapt out the wall, his brother had flown through. She swept around once, then winged away east. Chi sighed. He reached around the corner for his bags, and then swept out as wind, heading north.

Scene Shift

"Is that orchid ready to be grown?" Ivy asked. Savage nodded, as Harley set a pot, and the soil Ivy had brought, down. He passed her the seeds, and she planted them. Then she watered them. "Grow for me." She whispered. Harley grinned, she never tired of watching this. Savage was anxious was to be able see her powers in person. The plant poked out of the ground, and he watched in fascination as it grew to maturity. The injected material had given the orchid, which was originally white, a deep blood red color. Savage smiled.

"Perfect, it will blend into the surroundings, but attract her." He smiled. "Now, we need only find her."

"I'll do it." Harley volunteered. "I'll get Olsen to tell me where he saw here going." Savage nodded.

"Take Bane. He should prove, useful. Mrs. Ivy, and I have, business to discuss." The Harley stared at them for a moment, giggled, and led Bane out. Savage turned to Ivy. "Now my dear, let us discuss, our business." He kissed the back of her hand. She smiled, and returned the kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

DC:That was also because he didn't ask. As for Savage and Ivy... It just seemed to fit. I didn't remember if she was poisonous beyond the movie Batman and Robin, but since he's immortal, it doesn't really mater. Yes, there will be one.

---

"Adam." The voice sounded familiar to me, but I couldn't put my finger on it. It wasn't the one I had been hearing the night before. "Adam." The voice came again, louder this time. It was a man's voice, but the smell was wrong. I felt the form in my arms shifting, and realized she was still asleep, so it couldn't be her. "ADAM!" My mind identified the voice, as my brain reacted as it had been conditioned. A blast of lightning blew the wall into a vast number of pieces.

"What's the matter?" Kara asked, stirred out of sleep. I sighed as she untangled my arms.

"I just blasted J'onn." I replied, then fell out of bed as she pushed me. Somedays, I feel like one big bruise, this was one of those days. I stood, and focused on the wall, the energies in the air repairing it, as Supergirl pushed past me, to start the coffee. J'onn sighed.

"The both of you are to report to Green Lantern's office. As soon as possible." The screen clicked off. After a second it came back. "With pants this time." Then it shut back off. I sighed. One time I forget such a little thing, and no one ever lets me forget it.

"Don't sigh, it's not like you." Kara said, poking me, and handing me my pants. "I think you look cute without them, but GL's a prude."

"The same could be said for you." I muttered. I knew she could hear me though.

"Which of those?" She asked sweetly. Considering she was standing naked, I decided the latter really didn't apply.

"The former." I grinned, slipping into them. She laughed, and kissed me, before vanishing to dress. Once she was gone, I cut loose with my power, and finished breakfast, dressed, and heated the coffee, in just a few seconds. I managed to be done before she returned.

"Sorry I took so long, I couldn't decide what to wear." She teased. She was in full costume, and I knew she had an entire closet full of them. She lived partway across town, though she wasn't really bothered, by the fact that she was techically streaking, as she darted between my place and hers. She didn't flinch an eyebrow as breakfast floated up to her. She simply snatched the plate out of the air. There was a funny smell in the air though, but I couldn't place it. Kara identified it first. "The coffee is on fire!" She yelped, and inhaled, before freezing it solid. Smoke filled the room as the last of the fire died off. She grinned as I reached over and flipped on the exhaust fans.

"Maybe your right. I should move in with you." She grinned. She'd made the proposal the week before, and I was hesitant to take her up on it, for various reasons. The most glaring one, being her cousin. Superman, aka Clark Kent, had approached me when he found out we were more than just friends. He was not terribly gentle in pointing out that I was not only not right for her, but should be very, very careful not to hurt her, else I would regret it. I told him, quite firmly, that it wasn't his choice. The only one that could decide that, was Kara herself. I did promise not to hurt her. Not that I had any intention of doing so. "Tell you what, as soon as we get back from what ever this is, I'll do just that, if you're still willing to have me."

"Of course I am, now, come on, the sooner we get through this, the sooner we can get back." She smiled an evil smile. She drug me out the window, and we raced upwards. Most of the heroes in the league, either had their own transportation, capable of orbital flights, or they used the Javelins. When the Javelins were unavailable, they could also be beamed up. Kara and I, had our own method. She could reach it, but couldn't hold her breath long enough to do so. I couldn't reach it, but could bring along my own oxygen. Working together, we had little trouble. I pulled in oxygen, encasing it in a shield of similar design to what the green lanterns used. The bay doors opened, allowing us admittance and we set down, actually as it repressurized, Supergirl dropped me. Appearently the thud I made impressed her, since she laughed, before landing herself.

---

:I guess I can understand the fascination with forests.: Hawkgirl though, as she swept through the trees, not really thinking about where she was going, she was dodging the trees mostly on instinct, but was lost in thought other wise. Then she smelled smoke. She stopped, and turned. The smell was not the usual smoke from the wood burned in fire, but the smoke produced when the mud used to seal the roofs of the buildings was burning. Even using modern roofing materials, they still used the mud mixture to seal the roofs, because of the tropical climate. The only other time she smelled it, was shortly after she arrived. Lightning had blazed through the canopy, and set one of the houses, thankfully empty, on fire. Even empty, they had needed to douse it, before it caught others on fire, or worse the jungle. She had proved her worth, because she could fly over the top, and drop water from there.

"I can't. I just can't." She stopped in mid-air, and swung around. "Just once more." She dropped the ground, dropped, her suitcase carefully, her bag, and then clipped her mace to her belt. She leapt into the air, swooping back towards the village.

---

Far to the north, Chi, stopped. He could feel the danger eminating from the village. But that was not all he could feel. Shayera, Hawkgirl, was returning to help. He smiled, if she was returning, then so must he. Wind swept the clearing, as he vanished, racing for the village.

---

"I'm sorry about the fire, Ivy dear." Savage apologized.

"Why are you sorry?" She asked curiously. Bane and Harley were busily destroying the village, and herding the villagers together.

"That it will destroy the plants in the rainforest." He replied, startled. She laughed. He stopped, and blinked. "Did I say something funny?"

"No. I was not laughing at you. The misconception of a fire starting destroying. It promotes life. When lighting strikes, and sets a blaze, nature rejoices. It is clensing. It removes the old and dead, and allows the new to flourish. Don't worry, it's a common misconception." She smiled, and laid a hand on his arm fondly. "Our prey approaches."

"Where?" He asked, looking around.

"East, the trees tell me." He gave her another startled look.

"They can tell the direction?" He asked, with the same curious look she'd had in responce to his words about the fire.

"Sort of. They actually said, it approaches from the rise of the life bringer. It loses something in the translation I fear, but they mean the sunrise." She shrugged. He laughed.

"I see, since the sun brings them life." She nodded. "How do you feel about mushrooms?" He asked.

"How do you feel about the modern poets?" She asked.

"Dreadfully depressing." He replied.

"Mushrooms are the same way. They live mostly in darkness, so..." She shrugged. "Why?"

"Just the reverence with which you said life bringer, and sun." He smiled. "I see her." He pointed.

"Harley, bring Bane, and let's go!" Ivy called, and she and Savage faded into the forest. Harley and Bane bolted out the other end of the village. Hawkgirl landed, as the villagers swept back into the square.

"This is your fault!" One of the younger men yelled. "They were looking for you. We told them where you went, but they destroyed our village anyway. Leave, before they return." A rock flew from somewhere within the crowd. The mace crackled as it came up, pulverizing the rock into powder.

"Idiots." She snapped, her temper rising. "Fools, and idiots, all of you." She snarled. "Had I been here, I would have protected you. I considered this a home. But you drove me away. Chi'ambi was your protector as well, since this was also his home. But in driving me out, you also drove him out. And thus you drove away all those who would protect you. It is your own fault. Not mine."

"She is right." Nrusa said stepping forwards. "You are the ones who would not forget, and let her live in peace. It is upon you." Hawkgirl was surprised at his vehemence, but she took a deep, calming breath.

"Describe these intruders to me, I will find, and chase them away, then I will leave you." She spoke directly to Nrusa. She listened carefully to his descriptions, and nodded. "I know who they are. If you will excuse me." She turned, and leapt into the air.


	5. Chapter 5

AT: He's described in later chapters, but his usual costume consists of blue jeans, a denim jacket, with black, military style boots, and white denim gloves. He prefers to maintain his natural height of 5'8", but if need dictates, he can change his size to match. The size doesn't revert when he runs low on energy, but he needs to rest to regain energy to change back. From the first awakening after 8 hours sleep, he can grow 6" before he has to rest. He has dark brown hair, and blue eyes, along with fair skin, since he's a bit of a nerd, and spends a lot of time inside. Two prominent scars, one from wrist to elbow on his right arm, and one two inches long diagonally infront of his left ear. Former is the result of something that happened during the prequel, while the latter predates that.

---

"And, say I don't want to go?" I asked.

"You don't really have a choice." John replied. "I'm asking you to do this as a friend, but I will order it as part of your league duties."

"Then I'll quit." I shrugged. Supergirl and Zatana, leaning against the wall sighed.

"Are they always this difficult?" Kara asked. Zatanna nodded.

"All men get this way. Don't worry about it, Adam's already decided to go, but he's not about to let Lantern get off that easily." She grinned.

"How can you tell?" Kara asked.

"The way he's standing, for one thing." Zatanna replied calmly. "See how Lantern is leaning forwards, and trying to provoke him? Adam's just standing there, absolutely calm. If he gets angry, or compliant, it gives Lantern an advantage. He's calmly resisting the notion of going, and Lantern is rapidly getting irritated. Adam seems to be manuevering him into something, but what it is I can't figure out."

"Alright, I'll make you a deal. I'll go with you, as a personal favor, and all you have to do, is one thing for me." I said just as calmly as ever.

"What is it?" John asked suspisciously. I waggled my finger.

"Just that you owe me a favor is enough for the moment." I replied, with a certain amount of satisfaction.

"Fine, but I'm not going to violate any of my oaths to do it." He replied.

"I would never ask you to. So, just the four of us?" I asked cheerily. He nodded.

"Please, tell me we're taking a Javelin?" Zatanna asked. John shook his head.

"Couldn't get clearance. We're going the hard way." Three people groaned.

---

Hawkgirl flew over the ground, and watched carefully for any signs of Ivy, or Savage. Since she'd been told that Bane, and Quinn had left out the other direction, she wasn't watching for them. A moment later, a thought came to her, as she lay on the ground. :I probably should have been.: She rolled out of the way as a fist barreled over head, and slammed into the ground where she had been. She gripped her mace and felt it charge with energy. He swung again, and she stepped sideways, whirled around, and slammed him in the back, using Bane's own momentum against him, so that he careened forwards, and put his head through a tree. She stopped, and looked around, Bane was out cold, and not a threat, but she knew he wasn't alone. She didn't trust not seeing anyone else, and so she closed her eyes. She filtered out her breathing, then Bane's. Now the only sound around, was the birds singing softly, and leaves rustling in the breeze. Wait. What breeze? She bolted skywards, just in time, as Ivy's vines reached for her. Instead they got Bane. Hawkgirl looked around, unsure of where the next attack was coming from. It was only by freak accident that she saw Harley Quinn fire the fist gun at her. She swung her mace, and deflected the weapon. She flew back, out of the line of fire. In doing so, she never saw Savage leap. He landed on her back, and swung the orchid around, under her nose. She blacked out almost instantly. As she fell, she had only enough strength to do one thing. She threw the mace as she rolled over, aiming to land on the mace. Savage screamed as he hit.

---

Chi swept into the village, and found his brother in the middle of the square. Various others went about their various tasks, ignoring the two.

"Nrusa? What happened?" Chi asked.

"Four people, two men, and two women came and attacked the village. They were looking for Shayera. The cowards told them where she went, but they destroyed the village anyway. She came back, and they tried to blame it on her. She railed back at them, and then had me describe them to her. She flew south after the smaller man, and taller woman. The other two escaped to the west." Nrusa replied. "I knew you would come back, that's why I waited. I've got to go." He gripped Chi's hand, and then turned towards the house he now owned.

"Nrusa, thank you." Chi called. His brother waved. Chi turned, and vanished.

---

"Haven't those idiots caught her yet?" Dent snapped.

"You are a fine one to speak of idiots." Brainiac commented quietly.

"Heh, heh he's got you there." Joker laughed.

"Will you two can it?" Metallo grunted. Ultra-humanite laughed.

"Giving you a tin can ache?" He asked.

"No, a headache." He replied.

"Look if you are so concerned, go after them." Penguin suggested. "We'll wait for you."

"As a matter of fact, I think I will. Brainiac, Joker, you two are in control, until I return." Dent pushed his chair back. "Ultra-humanite, Metallo, come with me." He turned, and walked out, followed by the mentioned pair. Joker looked across at Brainiac, as they closed the door.

"Party time?" Joker asked. Brainiac sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

MM5: It came out better than I planned, and certainly better than I thought it would. I've found that writing Adam in first person helps quite a bit. I've used him and Triaxx, whose name I snatched for this account, in other places, but they didn't turn out so well. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

---

"Have I mentioned, that I hate traveling this way?" Zatanna asked.

"Yes." Green Lantern replied. "Several times."

"Then why are we still traveling this way?" Kara asked.

"And for that matter, exactly where are we going?" I asked.

"Because I don't know where we're going. I'm hoping one of you two can help me find her." He pointed at Zatanna and I.

"I need ingredients for a locator spell." Zatanna replied. She glanced at me.

"I suppose I could try, we'll need to set down somewhere though." I commented. GL set down in literally the middle of nowhere. There was even a sign, denoting that fact. I muttered something, that I'd rather not repeat, and knelt. Zatanna watched in fascination. Of all the so called wizard corp, Zatanna was the only one that didn't hate me. Etrigan, who wasn't technically a member, had mixed feelings, but still didn't seem to like me. Kneeling, I drove my hands into the ground. "You realize that I'm only going to be able to get a general location on her." I asked. He nodded. I closed my eyes, and concentrated. After a moment, like sonar, the response came. I stood up, and brushed the dirt off my hands.

"Find her?" He asked.

"South America, Brazilish. Can't get more specific. The reading is tinged though. Same as those premonitions." I shook my head.

"Betrayal?" John asked.

"No. I can't identify it." Zatanna held out her hand.

"Let me feel it, maybe I can." I took her hand, and showed her, everything. "Evil, something, or someone, is plotting to use her. That's the betrayal. She doesn't know, that's why the tinge." She identified it.

"Then we need to hurry." Supergirl said.

"That's my department." Zatanna smiled. "Noitatropsnart." The scene dissolved. A moment later, we were standing on empty air. Falling is an interesting experience. There's nothing quite like free fall, even knowing you're about to die. Then I stopped. That's the second problem with falling. Even if you're caught, or are wearing a parachute, there's always a sudden stop at the bottom. I could feel it was Supergirl that had caught me. She had a hold of my ankles. Since this left me upside down, all the blood rushed to my head. Very disconcerting. I heard Zatanna telling John something, which he laughed over. As we floated upwards, Kara repeated the joke.

"Looks like the blood is rushing to the other head." She quoted.

"I hate funny people." Was all I could think to say. Kara laughed at that.

"Hey, I'm funny." She retorted. Remembering two things, I changed my attitude. The first thing I remembered, was that she was the only thing keeping me from being a very big splatter on the forest floor. The second was that GL didn't like me enough to save me.

"I mean people that only think they're funny. You actually are." She grinned, and flew upwards. It was rather nervous, when she tossed me up to flip me over.

"Why can't you fly?" Zatanna asked curiously.

"Maximum range. If I'm over 100' from something, I can't affect it. I can levitate to 100' feet, but beyond that, I can't effect the ground." I shrugged. Zatanna gave me a look, that spoke to me. It said: 'Elaborate lest I slaughter thee.' "I levitate, by walking on solid air, and I have to strengthen the surface of the ground to support that air. Other wise it would sink, and so would I."

"Why not just solidify the air itself?" She asked patiently. I blinked.

"Never thought of that." She muttered something none of us caught, even with Supergirl's hearing. Smoke rising from the forest, distracted us, and further conversation was impossible. GL, and Zatanna raced off towards the smoke, and Supergirl pulled me along as she followed. Most men would complain about being led around, more or less by the nose by a woman, even a beautiful one. I'm not most men, and it's not a really good idea to annoy someone ten or so times as strong as you are. Since she is, I don't.

---

"Well we can't carry him, so we've got to wake him up. No, don't..." Ivy began, as Harley drew back to kick him. As her foot swung forwards, Ivy and Savage both stepped back. A moment later, Harley was hopping around on one foot, holding the other. "...kick him. He might we wearing armor, and he might be irritated when he wakes up." She finished.

"Here, try this." Savage handed her a seed. Ivy raised an eyebrow. "It's native, so it won't hurt the eco-system. I use a chemical created from the pollen to wake injured allies. The natural smell works faster, but my green thumb withered and died." He shrugged.

"Worth a shot." She said, as she poked a hole in the ground. Harley leaned over.

"Won't it wake the bird chick?" She asked. Savage shook his head.

"I've tested it." He replied. Both took deep breaths and felt awake again. Bane stirred. For a moment, nothing happened then he reached up, and pulverized the tree trunk. A second later, he destroyed the lower portion. Then he reached up and ripped the rest off his head. Harley handed Ivy her fist gun, Ivy fired. The weapon which had leveled Harvey Dent, barely dented Bane. He didn't seem to even notice. Ivy handed it back, and stalked off. Savage prudently said nothing.

"Bane, be a dear, and bring the bird chick." Bane nodded, and hefted Hawkgirl. As they walked ahead, Savage turned back, and blinked.

:I sincerely hope, that was not what I think it was.: He thought to himself, and then turned and followed, cautiously.

---

Chi stopped, as he swept across the forest, searching back and forth. He thought he heard conversations. He swept up the trees in wind form, stopping on the highest branch that would support his weight. There, floating in the air, stood four people. He didn't know any of them, but recognized the one glowing green instantly. :Green Lantern. The one Shayera... I need to get their attention.: He turned, and swept back through the trees, arriving at the village in short order. One of the houses still smoldered. He sighed, but whirled through, stirring the ashes, and rekindling the flames, just enough to produce smoke, before putting it out. A few minutes later the four landed. First the Green Lantern, then a woman in a tuxedo. A moment later the last two arrived. The second man was drug along by a young woman. Tall, and dark haired, he didn't seem in the least offended that she was dragging him along. He was dressed in a deep blue long sleeve shirt, and blue jeans, along with dark blue sneakers, and white, fingerless gloves. Chi had the impression he'd be impossible to see floating on the water. She dropped him, and landed laughing.

"That's not funny." He said.

"Yes, actually, it is." She replied. He simply stood, dusting off his clothes. Chi stepped forwards.

"Are you friends of Shayera?" He asked

"You mean Hawkgirl?" Lantern asked, protectively. Chi cleared his throat, and nodded.

"Yes, Hawkgirl." Lantern took a deep breath. The woman in the tuxedo took the pause to take the conversation.

"Please, allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Zatanna." She bowed. "This is Supergirl. And that is Adam. Mr. conversational, is Green Lantern. You know Hawkgirl?" She smiled.

"Yes, my name is Chi'ambi. You may call me Chi." He bowed.

"Wind stalker." Adam said. Supergirl hit him.

"You know the name?" Chi asked curiously. Adam shook his head.

"Just the translation." He replied, rubbing his head.

"Quite knowledgeable. In any case, I have just been searching for her. The villagers sought to drive her out. The reasons, are far more complicated than we have time for. Suffice to say, they succeeded. When she left, I did as well. Neither of us had gone far, when the village was attacked. We both returned, but she arrived before me. When I arrived, she was already gone, after those heading south. There were four of them. Two went south, and two west. Since she had chased those to the south I went west. When the tracks turned suddenly, I was afraid for her. I searched as rapidly as I was able, and that is how I saw you. I fear Shayera is in trouble." Chi finished. He knew instantly he'd made a mistake, saying the wrong name when the Green Lantern attacked him. He didn't use his ring, he simply attacked. Zatanna threw her arm up, and he stopped in mid-lunge.

"Lantern, calm down!" She snapped. "Sunmos!" He dropped the ground, asleep.

"Chi, how long ago did she leave?" Supergirl asked.

"About 15 minutes before I did, and I was looking for almost two hours." Chi responded.

"Nekawa." Zatanna whispered, and the effects of her sleep spell wore off. He stood, and brushed off his suit.

"I'm sorry. My blood sister insisted I use her first name." Chi said. John stared at him.

"Blood sister?" He asked suspiciously. Adam stepped forwards, to explain. Chi seemed only able to do wrong in his eyes and blood shed was not conducive to friendship.

"By ritual, to live her as one of them, the only way in is to challenge a warrior and become blood sibling to them. She must have been defeated. On purpose most likely." Adam explained. John stared at him. "If she'd won, the archers would have killed her."

"What archers?" He snapped.

"Probably the same 10 that are watching us now." Adam waved at the surrounding houses and forest. Arrow tips poked out of windows, and the foliage. "You can put those down. For one, we aren't here to hurt you. And for another, they probably wouldn't hurt us." He called to them.

"Probably?" Zatanna asked. Adam shrugged.

"I know they wouldn't bother Supergirl, and GL's covered. You and I might get caught before GL gets us covered as well though. Then again, from the look in his eyes, he might not cover me." The look was one of pure and undisguised annoyance. Supergirl laughed.

"I'll cover you." She offered. He raised an eyebrow. "From the arrows." The eyebrow fell as he laughed.

"Excuse me." Chi interjected.

"Sorry." Adam apologized, before looking back to Lantern. "The floor is yours old chap." The last was delivered with an english accent.

"Thanks." John muttered. "I'm sorry for over reacting. Can you follow the tracks of those from the south?" He asked. Chi shook his head.

"No, one of them is a master hunter. I cannot follow his trail no matter how hard I try. It is as if he has been doing it since the beginning of time." He sighed.

"Beginning of time?" Lantern asked. "Can we have a description?" He asked suddenly.

"Of course, forgive me. Brother!" A man, who looked similar to Chi appeared. "This is my brother, Nrusa. He saw the entire group."

"Describe them, please." Lantern asked. Nrusa nodded. He gave the descriptions. "Savage." Lantern snarled.

"Bane." Supergirl had met him before.

"Ivy." Adam whispered with a note in his voice that earned him another slap.

"Harley Quinn." Zatanna knew the last one. They'd met while she was helping Batman.

"You know them?" Chi asked. Lantern nodded.

"Unfortunately." He rubbed his temples. "If they're working together, then we have a serious problem."

"Finding them is easy enough." Adam replied. "Zatanna can trail them."

"I have to have met them before... Oh, right." She smiled.

"Alright, I can follow Savage. Chi, would you come with me?" He nodded. "Alright, Supergirl, Zatanna, Adam, follow Quinn and Bane's trail, I'll use the ring to follow Ivy and Savage. Becareful. We should eventually meet up. If we don't be doubly careful." They nodded. Lantern rose into the air, and Chi rose with him. They flew off along the trail. Adam turned to Zatanna.

"It's all up to you girl." He grinned.

"Thanks, a lot." She muttered in reply.


	7. Chapter 7

DS:Excellent catch, I knew it, and knew the reader would, but forget to tell the characters. I'll fix that.

Another AU point, for my purposes, the effects of red and green kryptonite are reversed on Supergirl. Red affects her like green does superman, while green affects her similarly the way red does superman.

---

"Be careful Bane, we need her mostly undamaged." Savage grunted as Bane carried her through the doors of the hideout. Actually it wasn't so much a door as Ivy had ordered the vines to part.

"Oh leave him alone." Harley interjected. "He knows what to do."

"She's right Vandal." Ivy muttered as she followed him in. "Just open the door." The vines were an outer door, and hid the real entrance to the hangar. Savage pressed his hand to the panel, and the door slid open. Bane ducked as he entered. Savage and the girls followed, and the door closed. Bane settled Hawkgirl down onto the gurney. Savage pulled tight the straps, and pushed her down the hall. The sign over the door said, Surgery.

---

:Who hit me?: Was the first thought Hawkgirl had as she awoke.

"Excellent, our little dove is awake." Recognizing the voice, Hawkgirl began to struggle. But she wasn't able to break the manacles. "Now, now, don't strain yourself." Savage smiled down at her. She spit in his face. He reached up, and wiped the spit off. "Ivy dear, would you?"

"Of course." Ivy replaced him, and was smart enough not to lean over her, so she could not spit at her. The collar around her neck prevented her from turning her head. "I know you're a smart girl, so I'll bet you know what we want from you. All we need to know, is how to destroy your little friends at the Justice League. Tell us that, and we'll let you go."

"I have no friends. With the Justice League, or anywhere else." Came the sullen reply.

"Then tell us about those who abandoned you." Ivy questioned.

"Why? My Thangarian brethren have left this world." She responded.

"Fine, tell us about the idiots you betrayed." Ivy snapped.

"You know more about being human than I do. You are, or once were one, so you have more insight than I do." Ivy stopped.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"Simple, humanity is who I betrayed. The entire population of earth." Hawkgirl replied. Ivy stood, and walked over to the wall. Savage watched quietly as she began to beat her head against it. After a moment, he decided she had the right idea, and joined her. Harley muttered something neither could hear, and tried.

"What we want to know, is how to defeat Superman, Bats, Flash, Green Lantern, green boy, and Wonder Twit." She clarified.

"Oh. That's easy." The four villains leaned closer. "You can't. If you can't defeat them one at a time, then you can't take down all six at once." She said quietly.

"But there are no longer just six." Savage informed her.

"What?" She asked suddenly. She'd made it a point to stay well away from anything that reminded her of the League.

"They have invited every hero on earth to join with them. And all have accepted. But those six still form the core of the League. They are all that holds it together. If we destroy them..." Savage turned suddenly and began beating his head on the wall again. Ivy patted his shoulder consolingly.

"There, there, we all get it once in a while." She muttered. Harley raised an eyebrow in puzzlement. Ivy explained. "Supervillian syndrome, we tend to talk to much when we get an advantage." She smiled. Harley nodded.

---

"Just how well do you know... Hawkgirl?" John asked, as they floated along, the ring glowing, and illuminating the tracks on the ground.

"As well as one knows ones brother, or sister. I would have you know, that I do not feel that way about her." Chi replied very, very carefully.

"What way?" John asked, utterly controlled.

"I do not wish her as a lover, as you do." Chi said. They both stopped, and Lantern spun.

"And just what makes you think that I do?" He snapped.

"Why else would you come all this way to find her? If you didn't want more than just friendship, you would have waited for her to return on her own." Chi said. "Though you would be the last man to admit it, you are still deeply in love with her. I can see it in your eyes."

"You don't know what you're talking about. That's the effect the ring has on me." He turned, and swept ahead, the ring making Chi trail him too far to be heard.

---

"I really wish there was an easier way to travel." I complained again.

"Look, you can't fly, and this is the fastest way. Zatanna's not complaining." Supergirl pointed out.

"She's driving. You're the car, she's the driver, and I'm stuffed in the trunk." I moaned.

"I thought you liked being behind me." She asked, chuckling.

"I said I liked to watch you walk, there's a difference." I replied. "I'm sorry, I'm getting premonitions again, but they're not as clear anymore." I shook my head and sighed.

"There are signs of a struggle ahead." Zatanna informed us. Supergirl stopped, and turned her head.

"And here comes Lantern." Her hearing had picked up the end of the conversation between Chi, and Green Lantern. We arrived as they did.

"Look." I pointed, having seen it first. Lantern dropped Chi to the ground, and floated over before landing. He bent and lifted the weapon.

"It's her mace. Something must have happened, she'd never be caught without it." He gripped the shaft of the weapon hard for a moment. The way he was turned, no one else could see the tears forming in his eyes. I walked over, and reached out to take the mace. The instant my hand touched the shaft of the weapon, there was a jolt. I felt a vision crash over me like a wave. I saw the fight. And I described it to them. Then I pointed, in the direction they had taken.

"She almost injured Savage, but Harley blasted her with that stupid fist gun of hers, and knocked them away. She was going to smash him on her mace, possibly snap his spine." I sighed. "Damn smart of her." That last comment was intended solely for Lanterns benefit, and it worked.. He rubbed at his eyes feigning sleep, and shook his head. I took the mace from him, and clipped it to my belt.

"Let's go find her." Lantern said, and we rose into the air.


	8. Chapter 8

Unfortunately, Hawkgirl spends most of the rest of the fic unconscious, so she doesn't get to have any fun, but I'm already planning a sequel, in which she gets more than her fair share.

---

"We know that Superman can be defeated with Kryptonite. How else?" Savage snapped. Hawkgirl was actually unconscious, but was under the control of a powerful mind controlling agent. She shook her head.

"No other way. Only Kryptonite." The voice was almost mechanical.

"What's his secret identity?" Harley asked.

"John Stewart." Hawkgirl replied.

"And Batman's?" Ivy inquired.

"Clark Kent." Came the reply.

"What about Green Lantern?" Savage asked. The reaction that produced, was not good. She snapped upwards straining at her restraints. Ivy uncased the orchid rapidly, and the smell put her back out. "Blast it." He snarled, muttering to himself.

"What's the problem?" A voice asked from the doorway. Harvey Dent, former district attorney, now the criminal Two-Face, asked as he entered, flanked by Ultra-Humanite, and Metallo. "Have you garnered anything useful?"

"Yes, we've learned the identities of two of the league members." Ivy reported.

"And all kinds of recipes for cooked lizard." Harley grinned. Dent flashed a look that silenced her.

"Perhaps if someone competent was given a chance to do it, you might have something useful." Humanite muttered.

"Listen monkey. I watched humans evolve away from you apes, and I'm not about to put our fate back in your hands." Savage snarled. Metallo stepped forwards.

"Well, yous don't seem to be gettin' the job done, so, why not let him have a crack at it?" He asked, trying to smooth things over. For some reason, he'd adopted an exaggerated Jersey accent lately. "What could it hurt? If you're so worried, stay here, and watch." Ivy winced as he talked.

"I should go after him as an affront to nature, just for that accent." She muttered to Harley, who nodded.

"In the morning. We are all tired, and she isn't going anywhere. Metallo, you do not require sleep to guard this room?" The robot nodded. "Good, I don't want any of us allowed in here until all of us come to enter. That includes Bane." He added the last, betting that Savage would have had him enter, and steal Hawkgirl from them, and then the four would vanish into the night.

"Right, boss." Metallo replied. Dent gave him a sour look, that even had his face been whole, would have scared Batman.

---

"What do you mean the trail ends?" Lantern snapped. He'd been charging the ring. So Zatanna was following the trail for us.

"Right there, in that cliff side." She pointed at the cliff we stood before. It appeared to be a blank face, covered in vines, and weather worn.

"Hang on." Lantern pulled the ring back, and aimed it at the tracks sure enough they ended in the cliff. Supergirl walked up to the cliff, and reached through the vines to feel it. Her arm went in to her shoulder. Then she screamed.

"They're alive!" She yelled, and began to fight to pull back. Lantern raised his ring, and fired a laser fine stream, severing one. I tossed Zatanna Hawkgirl's mace, as more of the vines sprang up. Chi stared at them a moment, then vanished. For a second, we were all, with the exception of Supergirl, who had other things on her mind, were amazed. Then the vines reached for us, and we were completely focused on saving ourselves. Zatanna was bashing through them with Hawkgirl's mace. I knew she had other ways of dealing with them, but they were all unsuited to fighting in the rain forest. She didn't want to risk a forest fire. I agreed whole heartedly. Instead of the tricks I had, which were similar, I called for one of the swords from my collection, and began to hack at them. After a few moments of no progress, I exchanged it for an axe. Lantern had the same idea, using the ring to form one, for the second time. As for Supergirl, she was blasting carefully, with her heat vision, until her arm was free, then she began to snap them off.

"Supergirl, the roots!" Lantern yelled, pointing over head. She rose into the air, and gripped the stem of the vines. With a grunt, she ripped it out of the cliff, and rose higher into the air. Lantern fired his ring up, creating a cup below the vines. Zatanna took the cue.

"Erif." Fire engulfed most of the vines, hot enough to bake them straight into ash. The last, Supergirl dropped, and baked with her heat vision. Lantern swung his arm, and scattered the ashes, which Supergirl had cooled with a breath. She dropped to the ground.

"That's all of them." Lantern sighed. Chi reappeared. Lantern said nothing to him.

---

"I wonder, if Lantern and the others have found what they are seeking yet?" J'onn asked Flash.

"Knowing GL, he's already getting a big kiss." Flash responded. "Wouldn't surprise me in the least."

"I suppose." J'onn replied. "Are you up to helping Batman with a disturbance?" Flash nodded. "Excellent, Joker, and a group of villains are rampaging through Gotham. He's requesting back up. Superman is already there, as are Green Arrow, Hawk, Dove, and Metamorpho.

"Right, see you later." Air swirled as he vanished. J'onn sighed as his cape settled.


	9. Chapter 9

Here's the much awaited final chapter of the story. Keep watch for the prequel, explaining Adam's origins, entitled: Of magicians and madmen.

---

"What is that awful noise!" Two-face bellowed. The alarm Klaxon had been blazing for only thirty seconds but everyone was already awake. Savage slipped into the seat of his command room. The camera's, the functional ones, Flashed to life. They showed the heroes slowly advancing, Lantern, and Supergirl taking turns destroying the camera's. They were closing on the surgery hallway.

"No, we can't let them get her." Savage snarled, and slammed a button. The wall slid away, and they ran through, into the surgery room. Dent hit the door.

"Metallo, stall them." He yelled. Metallo looked at him.

"How did yous get in dere?" He asked.

"Doesn't matter, just stall them." He yelled back. The door banged shut.

"I take it you have a back way out?" Ivy asked. Savage grinned.

"But, of course, Mon cher." Harley hit him.

"Romance later loverboy, escape NOW!" She screamed in his ear. He rubbed his ear as he pressed a button and the wall slid open. Bane grabbed the table, and picked it up.

"Impressive." Humanite commented as Bane walked out, and he followed.

"Doubly so, that table was bolted to the floor." Dent muttered.

---

"Look out!" Lantern yelled as we rounded the corner. A blast of green energy Flashed back, as he threw up a shield. Supergirl lashed around the corner. I sniffed the air, trying to identify that smell.

"Kryptonite, which means Metallo." Zatanna finished my thought. How she knew him, I wasn't sure I wanted to know. There was the sound of metal screeching, and then a hollow sound. The screech again, then a hum. The hum descended in volume. We rounded the corner, as Lantern walked back up. Kara held a chunk of Kryptonite in her hands. I pulled a pouch she'd given me for just such a purpose, into which she dropped the chunk. The pouch was lead lined. Testing the doors, Zatanna found them locked. Lantern unlocked them. We flooded the room, only to find it empty.

"Damn, we lost them." Lantern snarled.

"Not quite." Zatanna muttered. "The tracks go that way." She pointed at the wall. Lantern lifted his ring, and there were a number of foot prints. One confirmed her comment, it was only half outside the wall. Supergirl hit the wall, and then again, then peeled it open like a sardine can. We raced up the stairs, just as a plane began to take off. There was nothing to do but follow. Or was there.

"Supergirl, throw me!" I yelled. She looked at me as if I was insane, but grabbed hold, and threw. The range was just right. I got within a hundred feet, just as they were turning. Just enough for my plan. I ripped the engines off the wings. Admittedly, slamming face first into the tail of the plane wasn't part of my plan. The villains, plans more or less foiled, boiled out of the plane like angry bees.

Bane charged Supergirl, and took a swing. She caught his arm, then caught him across the chin. As if on a spring, his face snapped back to it's original position. He smiled behind the mask, one could see it in the corners of his eyes, and slammed the symbol on his chest. He began to bend Supergirl's fist back. She did the first thing that came to mind. She kneed him. He was the one that bent this time. She freed her other fist, balled them together, and slammed them into his face. She crouched, and then bolted upwards, combining the strength of the leap, with the strength of her arm, she delivered an upper cut that would have felled a charging bull elephant.

Lantern found himself chasing Dent and Humanite. Neither got very far, but he stopped to question them.

"What did you do with her?" He yelled.

"She's on the plane." Dent replied trembling.

"What did she tell you?" He snarled.

"Everything, including how to defeat you!" Humanite returned smugly. Lanterns eyes flared, and their heads banged together. They collapsed when he let them go, straight to the ground.

Zatanna squared off with Ivy, and Quinn. "Ezilibommi." She froze Harley with her first move, leveling the playing field. More or less. Vines snaked up the side of the mountain to grab her, but she reached out with her magic, and sent a piece of metal from the wrecked engines spinning through the air to sever the vines. Ivy hissed, and threw a seed, which burst into brambles, to close fore her to risk the metal blade that was still spinning. "Enummi ot erif. Erif." Fire engulfed Zatanna, incinerating the brambles. The two spells wore off, in opposite order as she began to advance. Ivy smiled.

"I guess I'll just have to try something, a little more worldly." There was seduction in her voice, and Zatanna seemed to be lost. She approached as I pulled back to fire on her, but something made me wait. As she leaned forwards, to plant what I knew to be a fatal kiss on Zatanna, she toppled backwards. I saw that Zatanna still held Hawkgirl's mace. That was what she'd hit Ivy with. I made a note to ask how she resisted.

Chi meanwhile, was grappling with Savage. Neither had a strength advantage, but Chi was a little smaller, giving Savage what he thought was the upper hand. He forced Chi to the ground, bent over backwards, and pulled the tribesman's belt knife. As his arm lunged forwards to pin Chi through the heart with the knife, the man burst into wind, so that was all Savage caught. The knife plunged into the deck. Chi reformed behind him, and smashed him in the back with both hands, driving him down. He pulled the dagger out of the deck, spun it in his hand, and smashed the pommel into the back Savage's head, putting him out. I floated down, carefully, as Lantern drug his opponents closer. Quinn was the only one still awake. Zatanna created cuffs and bound them all. She left them, there, as we entered the plane. Lantern was first. He walked across to Hawkgirl's side. She was out cold, but there was something wrong with him. He lifted a hand towards her. But it was wrong. I could see Zatanna knew it as well. He raised his right hand. It clenched into a fist. Three things occurred at once. He fired a blast at Hawkgirl's head, I threw a shield up to deflect it, and Zatanna, threw him. He slammed into the back of the plane as the shot blasted through the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" Supergirl screamed. Zatanna grabbed my hand, and I felt what she wanted. Acting in unison, we blew the top and sides off the plane, along with the back end, cockpit, and seats. Then she set the plane down, as I flattened the belly. The plane would have rolled otherwise.

"She's betrayed us, again!" He snarled. She hit him. It was not a soft blow, either.

"Idiot. Didn't it occur that she might have been coerced?" Supergirl snapped. "What made you think she did so, anyway?"

"Them." He pointed to the villains. Supergirl hit him again.

"And it didn't penetrate that bloody dense head of yours, that they are villains?" He stared at her. "That means, that by definition, they lie. One cannot believe anything they say. I'm 18, and have been at this for only a few years, and I know that. Why don't you?" She poked him. There was about the same force behind it as if I had punched him.

"I..." He stopped. A moan from the table, diverted everyone's attention. Zatanna swept her hand across the restraints, and they popped open. Lantern stood, hanging his head, as Chi and I helped her sit up.

"Chi? What happened? Where am I?" She looked around. "Lantern?" She recoiled slightly. I let go, and stepped back. Zatanna handed her mace over. She took it. Zatanna raised her arm. Quinn squealed as she floated over.

"Explain." Zatanna commanded.

"I'm afraid." She said, quivering.

"The question is, who are you more scared of, them, or me." Hawkgirl said, sliding off the table. She flashed a grateful glance at me, for steadying her. I wasn't touching her, but she could feel the magic. She lifted her mace towards Harley.

"Alright." Quinn yelped. "They were going to pump you for information, and use it to destroy the core of the Justice League. That would make the rest of them fall apart, so that we could pick them apart." She shrugged.

"Thank you." Hawkgirl said. Quinn sighed. Zatanna tossed her back onto the pile with a wave. "As for you." She turned to Lantern. I let go with the magic, as she advanced on him. She was fully recovered. She stopped just short, and glared at Supergirl.

"Play nice." She said. Hawkgirl nodded, and clipped her mace back to her belt. Supergirl crossed the floor of the plane, and put an arm around my shoulders.

Hawkgirl grabbed Lantern by the front of his shirt. "We are going to talk." She lifted into the air, and drug him off. I turned to Zatanna.

"I think, that mayhap, we," I squeezed Kara. "have something to speak of as well, can you handle the losers?"

"Of course, if Chi would be willing to help?" She asked. He nodded. "Go ahead, we'll be fine." Supergirl rose into the air, carrying me with her. She turned north. As we flew away she laughed.

"That was mean you know." She commented.

"What was?" I asked.

"Leaving her to deal with them. We have nothing to talk about." She replied.

"Ah, but you see, if we had stayed there, I couldn't have done this." I pulled closer and kissed her. As I relaxed, and leaned back, she was smiling. "Tree." I noted.

"What?" She asked distractedly.

"TREE!" I yelled. She swung sideways.

---

"Why?" Hawkgirl asked as they landed.

"Why what?" Lantern asked.

"Why did you come after me?" She poked him with a finger. "After everything that happened, and all that I did, why now?"

"For the same reason I always came to your rescue before you left the team. For the same reason, that I would come to your rescue, if you were trying to kill me. Because you are my friend. Because you are more than that to me." He stopped, and swore for a few moments. "Damn it. Damn it all to hell and back." He finished.

"What's the problem?" Hawkgirl asked.

"I've always had this trouble. I've never been able to do this kind of thing." He sighed.

"Just do what Flash would do." Hawkgirl suggested. Lantern looked at her. He grinned, and then burst out laughing. She stared at him. "Well if that's what Flash would do, I'm not sure I want to know what you have trouble with." He laughed harder.

"No, just that was a funny suggestion. Well, you suggested it, and I can't think of any thing better..." He left it hanging as he crossed the distance between them in two strides.

"Lantern, what?" That was all she got out. He gripped her shoulders, and pulled her close, kissing her. Electricity sparked between them, almost palable, as she let herself be lost in that kiss, in the emotion of it.

Watching from a tree nearby, a young man in a light blue bomber jacket, and dark jeans pulled a pad out of his pocket. With a bright pink pen, he drew two lines, completing a pair of stylized arrows. One pointing towards the name Shayera Hol, and the other pointing towards John Stewart. He slipped both pen, and note pad inside his jacket, zipped it, and vanished.

Fin.


End file.
